falloutfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Omega-23
Omega-23 is a prototype robot designed shortly before the Great War, and the current champion of the fighting pits of Thrilladelphia. Biography Omega-23 is a prototype robot created by RobCo subsidiary Bot Tech Industries at the Brooklyn Robo Yard. While working with General Atomics International to develop Liberty Prime in 2072, RobCo suits were able to obtain information on the Robobrain program thanks to a corporate spy. Not wanting to fall behind their competition, RobCo began research on a robot that was programmed with an AI much more advanced than those used by their Protectron, Sentry Bot, or Assaultron lines. The project was deemed "Project Omega". It took the Bot Tech programmers years, but the advanced AI code was completed and uploaded into twenty-five experimental prototypes, designated units Omega-1 to Omega-25. What differentiated the units of Project Omega from other robots was their capacity to learn. Bot Tech programmed the units to be almost life-like, with the capacity to learn and reason. What happened to the other prototype units after the bombs fell is unknown, but Omega-23 resurfaced shortly after the turn of the 23rd century, inactivate and in the hands of John Denvers, a trader working for the Revere Shipping Company. Where Denvers had acquired the robot is unknown, but he was heading back north from the Capital Wasteland, headed for Boston, where it was believed that he was interested in selling the robot to contacts he had in the Institute. Denvers never made it to Boston, as his caravan was attacked by the Bone Soldiers. The tribals had no use for the deactivated robot, but claimed it as a prize nonetheless. Years later, Omega-23 was reactivated. Kenny Smith, the leader of the group, had opened a gladiatorial arena in Thrilladelphia for his amusement, and saw the hulking bot as his champion. Kidnapping (and subsequently executing) engineers in the area, Omega 23 was activated and took in the Post-War world for the first time. The robot has since been King Kenny’s champion, with an undefeated 10,334-0 streak. While Omega-23 was at first keen to go along with the mindless fighting, as that was its primary function, the robot has since become bored with the senseless violence. It continues fighting and beating any and all that it is put in the pits against, because it knows that its own survival is paramount, but Omega-23. Subjected to constant death and suffering on almost a daily basis, the robot has turned its processors towards a related subject: existence. Robots do indeed dream of electric sheep. During moments of inactivity, between when it is being maintenance and when it is bashing in its opponents’ head, Omega-23 ponders what exactly it is that gives living being life, and whether or not it, being a robot, possesses that. While Omega-23 is aware that mutiny would result in its deactivation, reprogramming, or wholesale destruction, the robot has made up its mind that it is interested in leaving Thrilladelphia. It had overheard at some point about a haven for synths in Maine, and has made the location its end goal. It does not even know if it will be welcome there, as Omega-23 is a robot designed for destruction, not a synth designed to infiltrate humanity. Regardless, it knows that the answers that it seeks will not be found in its current situation. Personality & Appearance Hundreds of years has passed since Omega-23 was created, and while it does not look like a complete bucket of rusted bolts, time and use have faded its luster. Its golden sheen has faded, and appears more yellow, with patches of reddish rust. The hulking robot, which stands about seven feet tall or so, is still quite functional, despite moving with squeaks and not having a cooling system as efficient as had been dreamed up back in the early 2000s. The most noteworthy characteristic of the robot is that it does not have a right hand, and instead has a gattling laser built in its place. The laser is not the only piece of killing equipment built into Omega-23. Next to the generator on its back is a small missile launcher, which can fire exactly one missile, and in a compartment in its left wrist, the robot has a retractable ripper. Equipment Omega-23 generally does not use equipment of any sort. When engaged in combat, it will use its natural weaponry, strength, and size. Sometimes, it uses its environment, such as picking up rocks or other debris to use, but generally sticks to what it was built with and programmed to use. Category:Synthetics